Twilight in Seussland
by BroadwayFan96
Summary: Struggling with Poets Block, Twilight follows a strange man named The Lorax into a world outside of her own, where People and creatures keep talking in rhyme all the time. What started off as a simple curiosity on where The Lorax is going, soon turns into a nonsensical, weird, and "Wubbulous" adventure through the world of Seuss Land.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER. 1) = **_**Poets Block / "I am Late!"**_

_(TWILIGHT was taking her dog SPIKE for a walk in a nearby park to take a break from her stress from writers block. She was trying to write a funny poem for her friend PINKIE PIE as a present for her birthday that was coming up in the next day or two. After 30 minutes or so, she decided to take a break from the walk, and sit by a nearby tree. She tied Spike to a nearby pole and started to rub her eyes beneath her glasses exhaling deeply. She is trying to come up with an idea. She then had a thought, so she took out her small journal and sparkly pen from her purse, and started to write in her journal.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(citing her poem)__**"Happy Birthday Pinkie, from your friend Twil-Y. You always find a way to make people giggle, even when we feel like…"**_Hmm. what rhymes with Giggle? Wiggle? No. Buckle? Definitely not…(groans) Oh why do I always get myself in a pickle every time that I try to write…_(She gasps) _WAIT_! (speaks with a Cookie Monster like voice with her eyes staring into space) _PICKLE_! (she writes that word down) __**"We're in a Pickle."**_Perfect. _(clears her throat and reads it again)__**"Happy Birthday Pinkie, from your friend Twil-Y. You always find a way to make people giggle, even when we feel like we are in a Pickle. You fill us with Joy. You fill us with Glee. You always…**__Something, Something, Something!(She groans loudly) _

**SPIKE: **Come on Twilight, You are way over thinking it.

**TWILIGHT: **This is Pinkie Pie's Birthday poem Spike. It has to be perfect. She can't just accept any poem, let alone any form of writing that makes no sense!

**SPIKE: **I would be surprised if she didn't. _(TWILIGHT glares at him) _What? You know Pinkie!

**TWILIGHT: **I Just want to make this very special Spike. I mean Her birthday is literally coming up tomorrow, and I barely got anything written down. And I have read LOTS of great poetry in my life. This should be easy! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU POETRY!

**SPIKE: **Why don't you just get her a gift card to that Quesadillas restaurant she always talks abou-_(sees her half scared-half mad face. TWILIGHT had a strange fear of Quesadillas. She never liked how very cheesy they were.) _Ok, Ok. Let's just stick with the poem then. Hehe.

**TWILIGHT: **Oh Why do I have to live in a world where people don't speak in rhyme?

**SPIKE: **Because it's often a pain in the neck to talk that way, and it would be super duper weird. I mean come on, a world where people always talk in rhyme? That's nonsensical. _(SPIKE laughs)_ Next you are going to tell me that Rainbow Dash is a fashion designer in that world too.

**TWILIGHT: **Wait a minute, what did you just say?

**SPIKE: **_(confused)_ Rainbow Dash is a fashion designer?

**TWILIGHT: **No not that. The one you said before that.

**SPIKE: **That's nonsensical?

**TWILIGHT: **Nonsense? Spike you are a genius!

**SPIKE: **I am? I-I Mean, I am! Of Course. _(He chuckles) _How am I genius exactly?

**TWILIGHT: **Nonsense! I have to make my rhymes sillier. Pinkie thrives on silly! _(TWILIGHT took out her pen) _alright, what nonsensical word rhymes with "Glee."

_(TWILIGHT starts taping her notebook. She does this for a while. SPIKE gets bored and looks around for something to do, considering how he is tied to a pole. The sun was shinning towards the tree they were sitting under, which caused a long shadow of that tree to appear on the ground. SPIKE noticed his shadow too and began to make ridiculous poses, shadow puppetry, and dance like silly to amuse himself. SPIKE laughed at his shadowy little show. A moment later though his laughter stopped, as he saw another shadow walking by in the distance…the shadow of a small, odd-looking man. SPIKE turned his head around, with his mouth wide open, as he saw the man. SPIKE immediately started barking at the odd-looking man, causing TWILIGHT (who was dozing off a little) to wake up with a startle.)_

**TWILIGHT: **gah! Spike! Cut it out Spike!

**SPIKE: **B-B-But Twilight, who is that Man?! What kind of man is he?! _(calling out) _HEY WEIRD LITTLE MAN! WHO ARE YOU!

**TWILIGHT: **_(Pulling back SPIKE) _Spike, don't be so rude. It's just a typical small man walking in the- _(The odd looking man stopped where he is walking, and turned around to the two. TWILIGHT and SPIKE were shocked from the odd-man's appearance.) _

**TWILIGHT & SPIKE: **G-AAAA!

_(Now I am not really sure how to describe the odd-man._ _In words of Dr. Seuss:_ "_He was shortish, oldish, brownish, and mossy. And he spoke with a voice that was sharpish and bossy."__)_

**THE LORAX **_**(Odd-man)**_**: **Weird little man? Weird little man?! Now, you better think before you speak young little pup! I don't know what your problem is? But you need to lighten up.

**TWILIGHT: **I am so sorry sir. I am sure Spike didn't mean it? What...I mean, WHO are you exactly?

**THE LORAX: **Miss, If you will let me be? I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees, and I…_(THE LORAX pulls out a pocket watch out of his pocket) _Oh My goodness look at the time! I better get going if you please! I really would like to stay and talk, but my business cannot wait. _(He looks at his watch again, and starts to really panic as he runs off into the woods) _GREAT SWOMEE-SWANS! I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE!

**TWILIGHT: **That's strange. What could he possibly be late for? And how can he talk in rhyme? (gasps) HE CAN TALK IN RHYME?!

_(TWILIGHT unties SPIKE's lead from the tree, packs up her things into her purse, and begins to chase after THE LORAX. )_

**SPIKE: **_(While running with TWILIGHT) _Twilight what are you doing?!

**TWILIGHT: **I am going to find out if that man might be able to help me with my writer's block.

**SPIKE: **_(sighs to himself) _This won't end well.

_(TWILIGHT and SPIKE dash their way right into the forest following THE LORAX, who surprisingly runs very fast for a little guy like him.) _

**TWILIGHT: **_(calling out to THE LORAX) _Please Sir! Wait!

**THE LORAX: **_(muttering) _Oh Dear, Oh Great! Oh Dear, Oh Great! Why do I have to be late on this very date?! I refuse to let this happen. I refuse to let this be. I must get back home now, for the sake of the trees.

**TWILIGHT: **_(panting a little) _it must be a very important event, judging from his lack of communication?

**SPIKE: **_(painting more heavily than TWILIGHT) _why does…He have to…be so…run so fast!

_(TWILIGHT notices SPIKE'S exhausted look, and picks him up. SPIKE is now underneath TWILIGHT'S right arm. TWILIGHT continues to run.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Don't worry Spike, I gotcha. _(Calls out to the non-stop running LORAX ahead) Mr. Lorax! Wait! WAIT!_

**THE LORAX: **_(Yelling back) _No! No! I do not have time to talk! I do not have time to stop! If I don't make it back by the time of my clock, My trees are going to get chopped! I have until quarter past eight until my trees meet their fate. I am Late! I am Late! I AM LATE!

_(With that word, THE LORAX then dived into a small gap/hole at the bottom of what appeared to be a large hedge/bush of some sort. TWILIGHT's running screeched to a halt, almost hitting the wall-like bush.)_

* * *

*(_In the next chapter, Twilight will follow where The Lorax is going. What exactly IS the Lorax late for? There is no way of knowing. She will encounter some great Ups_ _and great_ _Downs at such a bunch, this chapter will certainly be quite a punch. Especially when Twilight bumps into Mr. Hunch.)*_

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

**This is my very first Fanfic project so PLEASE bear with me. I am an aspiring writer trying to improve my writing skills and abilities as I work on this "Seuss-ian" project. I am aiming and striving to develop a unique personal style, much like the "Doc" himself. My idea of a re-telling of the classic "Alice in Wonderland" story through the works of Dr. Seuss dates back to my early childhood. I absolutely loved Dr. Seuss and Alice in Wonderland growing up as a kid. I noticed throughout my life the close similarities between the world of Wonderland, and the world of Seuss. Since then, I always wanted to find a way to bring the two worlds together, but kept putting it on hold. I didn't know what medium I wanted to use, nor what character I should use to represent Alice. I knew the "Alice" had to be someone outside the Dr. Seuss canon in order to make the story effective. When I was introduced to the show ****_My Little Pony _****in 2017, and saw the character Twilight Sparkle, I immediately knew that she was perfect for the role of "Alice." From then on, I had found the story that I wanted to tell. I hope you enjoy this new "Seuss-ian" take on the Lewis Carrol story.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own ANY properties of Dr. Seuss, My Little Pony/Equestria Girls, or Alice in Wonderland, and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(CHAPTER. 2)**_** Down the Tree Stump-Hole/ Meeting Mr. Hunch.**_

_(TWILIGHT's running screeched to a halt. Almost hitting the wall-like bush that THE LORAX just dived under.)_

**SPIKE: **Did that guy just said "His trees are going to get chopped?" What was up with that?

**TWILIGHT: **I am not sure Spike, but I am going to find out.

_(TWILIGHT then started to notice the small gap/hole at the bottom of the wall-like bush. She crotched down, examining the gap/hole.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Hmm…I wonder what is on the other side of this bush? _(She takes a quick look at the wall-like bush.) _It's too high and thick for me to walk over. _(Her eyes set back onto the gap/hole) _Well it looks like there's only one way to know.

**SPIKE: **Uh, are you sure you can fit through there Twilight?

**TWILIGHT: **_(now beginning to squeeze under the gap/hole) _Of course I can fit-_[Grunts] (she sort of gets stuck in the gap/hole)_ Through-_[Grunts]_ –here-_[Grunts]_-Spike, a little help?

_(In no time at all, SPIKE pushed TWILIGHT through the small gap/hole_._)_

**SPIKE: **_(in a "I told you so" kind of voice) _Your Welcome.

**TWILIGHT: **_(looking back at SPIKE with a little blush on her face)_ Hehe, Sorry. _(She then turns her head back to where she was crawling) _Huh?

_(TWILIGHT and SPIKE soon saw what was inside the bush. Right in the center of the bush, with a sun shinning on it through an open gap above, was A…giant tree stump?!) _

**SPIKE: **What is it Twilight?

**TWILIGHT: **It's a…Tree Stump.

**SPIKE: **A Tree Stump? But, Where-Where did he go? Did you think that Lorax used that Stump to transport himself?

**TWILIGHT: **That's silly Spike. There is no way a small creature, or any creature for that matter, could have possible traveled by stump. _(As she was talking, she crawled closer to the stump, and began to put her hand on it) _How did you think he was able too- _(Suddenly as if by magic, the top of the stump disappeared, and TWILIGHT'S hand felled through the now hollow stump.)- _Woah-Woah-WOAH AAHH!

_(TWILIGHT suddenly lost her balance and fell headfirst down the deep hole in the stump.)_

**SPIKE: **(Looking down at the hole) TWILIGHT!

**TWILIGHT: **SPIIIIIIIKE!

_(TWILIGHT kept falling and tumbling down the stump-hole, which surprisingly was much wider than what the stump looked on the outside. TWILIGHT saw SPIKE fade into the distance as she continued to fall. She closed her eyes in fear, worrying when she was ever going to hit the bottom of the hole. A second or two later however, TWILIGHT stopped falling…She felt now as if she were…floating? She started to slowly open up her eyes, and to her surprise…She was! TWILIGHT was now floating down the long hole.)_

**TWILIGHT: **That's strange. Normally I would have kept on falling by now? But I am floating instead. Why am I floating down? Hmmm. Maybe I am not falling down a hole in a tree stump after all. Maybe I am falling down through a portal into another dimension? Like that one portal my friend Sunset Shimmer once told me. She said it lead into a world run by ponies. _(Changing the subject) _What am I even saying? I am talking about how I am "Floating" down a _Tree Stump_, and my friend going into a _pony-ruled _world! _(sighs) _Well it can't get any stranger than this, can it—wait! what?

_(It was at this point during her "slow-moving" fall that TWILIGHT started to notice that the entire hole looked completely different than what it looked like when she first fell in. The hole looked very dirty and barky when TWILIGHT started falling down, but now the walls of the hole seemed to be covered with stripe-y colors. On both sides of the stripe-y wall, were very strange, odd, and wonky shaped mirrors, plants, clocks, comfy chairs/couches, selves with books, jars, silverware, plates/dishes, and old pictures hanging up on the wall. TWILIGHT's mouth opened up in wonder, as she observed all these strange twisted artifacts.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Woah. This is so strange, and intriguing all at the same time. I have never seen any decorations and furniture in these odd-looking shapes before. It's so abstract, yet structured. Oh, I wish I could find a way to stop floating down_. _I really want to study the physics and structures of these objects. (_She then notices a written quote framed in one of the pictures.)_ Oh what does that say over there?_"…It is fun to have fun, but you have to know how.-C.H." _That's good advice. Hmm, I wonder what C.H stands for though? Maybe if I have time, I will ask that Lorax if he knows who C.H is? Come to think of it…shouldn't I have hit the bottom of this hole by now? How deep is this hole? At this rate, I would have fallen right through the center of the earth, and come out the other end on the other side of the world. _(She then chuckled) _ Oh come on Twilight, that's silly. Nobody could be able to do that, why would you think like that? Why am I talking to myself-OH, WOAH! Why Am I starting to fall faster again?!

_(TWILIGHT started to scream in panic as she fell slightly faster than she currently was. She was too busy closing her eyes and panicking that she didn't notice that the stripe-y walls were no longer there, and the walls were now covered with blue bricks. A couple of seconds later, TWILIGHT landed with a WHOMFH on a soft, old, faded looking couch. She stopped screaming. TWILIGHT was now at the bottom of the hole, and was now sitting at the end of a long and very wonky hall, with one door-each, per side of the walls. The hall looked like something out of a zany cartoon drawing. She sighed in relief that the fall was over, and got her-self out of the couch.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Phew, glad that's over. Now I know not to go on that drop tower ride next time I go to Equestria Land. Where am I now?

_(Before TWILIGHT had time to answer her own question, she saw THE LORAX nervously bolt out from a door from her right…)_

**THE LORAX: **Whoops, wrong door. Oh, I've never been this late before!

_(…and dashed into the door at the end of the hall. TWILIGHT started to run her way down the hall toward that door.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Hey Mr. Lorax? Wait! Please Wait! I need to ask you something!

_(She then opened the door that THE LORAX went into.)_

* * *

_(When she got through the door however, she found herself into a giant larger room. It was just as wonky as the hall before, but it now had a bunch of more doors around every corner. With a three-legged glass table in the center of the room Worst of all, there was no trace of THE LORAX anywhere.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Hmm. Curiouser, and Curiouser. I have never seen this many doors in my life, at least all in one room. Oh where did that Lorax go? _(calling) _HELLO? MR. LORAX? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHERE ARE YOU?

_(Her voice echoed through the room, but there was no answer.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Well that didn't work. Did it? I guess there is only one way to find out where he went. I am going to have to check every door. _(She then noticed a small gold key on top of the table.)_ Oh look, a key. Hmmm. Maybe If I find the door with the right keyhole, than I should be able to know where The Lorax went. _(TWILIGHT then walked over to the table and picked up the key) _I think I better take this with me, Juuust in case.

_(TWILIGHT tried to open every door in the room, but every time she tried to open one it was locked, and every time she tried the key, it was either too big or too small to fit in the hole. This frustrated her so much.) _

**TWILIGHT: **_(trying to open one of the doors)_ Ugh! Come on, you stupid door! _(She then fiddled the lock with the key)_ Why won't you open up? _(TWILIGHT groaned loudly in frustration) _This is ridiculous! I tried every single possible door in this room! There has to be one door in this room that this key fits into. _(She leaned her head forward against the door. Sighing helplessly) _What am I supposed to do now?

**MR. HUNCH: **_(suddenly out of nowhere) _Have you ever tried following your hunch? Maybe that's how.

**TWILIGHT: **What?

_(TWILIGHT then turned her head around and saw an old man with a long tail-like mustache, dressed in a strange blue suit, with [what it looked like at least] a giant blue glove on the top of it, standing right in front of her. He was also wearing yellow gloves on his hands, and wearing yellow and black striped "sock-like" shoes, as well as yellow and black-striped belts around his waist and under his giant "glove" hat. TWILIGHT screamed with a shock.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(stuttering) _What are you? Or, Who are you? Sir?

**MR. HUNCH: **Who am I? What am I? Well I'll tell you sister. I…am a Hunch. Mr. Hunch if you will. I am a creature who helps people make up their minds in a fill.

**TWILIGHT: **Oh. Well I am Twilight, and I am trying to follow-

**MR. HUNCH: **_(cutting her off) _Oh it's awfully awfully AWFUL when you can't make up your mind!

**TWLIGHT: **Yes I know but-

**MR. HUNCH: **_(cutting her off again) _Do you want to kick a football? Or sit there on your behind? _(TWILIGHT tried to answer, but every time she did, Mr. Hunch kept on talking.) _Do you want to go out skating? Fly a kite? Or climb a tree? Do you want to eat a pizza? Or take a bath? Or watch TV?

**TWILIGHT: **_(yelling in frustration) _NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO EITHER OF THAT! _(She then realized she had raised her voice) _Oh. I am so sorry. Was I being too harsh? I hope I didn't hurt you feelings?

**MR. HUNCH: **Oh No No, that's quite all right. Though it was a bit unappealing. Interrupting others can be rather annoying to be dealing.

**TWILIGHT: **Pardon me Mr. Hunch, but…did you just Rhyme?

**MR. HUNCH: **Ah Yes, Indeed I did, and all in real time! To Rhyme while your talking is simply divine. It's very unusual to not rhyme out of the blue, but lets get to the subject here, now…What can I do for you?

**TWILIGHT: **Well I am looking for a Lorax, and I am trying to figure out which door he went to. But all the doors I have tried in this room are all locked. They can't even budge.

**MR. HUNCH: **Not a Smudge of a Nudge?

**TWILIGHT: **Nope.

**MR. HUNCH: **Well I have a _Hunch_, that there might be some hope.

_(suddenly, a much smaller version of MR. HUNCH [but with a pink "glove-hat", instead of blue] Jumped out from TWILIGHT's right shoulder. TWILIGHT squealed in shock. The SMALL HUNCH then hoped off her shoulder onto the floor, and walked around the room. His glove-hat pointed into different directions, navigating him around the room like a compass. TWILIGHT and MR. HUNCH followed their little Hunch-compass. The SMALL HUNCH's large hat then gave a hand gesture to "stop." The hat then used its index finger like a tracking meter, the finger soon pointed straight at a large curtain on the wall like a diving board. It then gave a Thumbs Up, snapped it's fingers, and the SMALL HUNCH disappeared in a puff of smoke.)_

**TWILIGHT: **He's Gone!

**MR. HUNCH: **No need to worry. Have no fear. That hunch has just found another door behind here.

_(MR. HUNCH pulled the curtain to reveal a VERY__ small door_.)

**TWILIGHT: **I am not sure this is the right door?

**MR. HUNCH: **I wouldn't doubt it, you will never know unless you try it.

_(TWILIGHT kneeled down and slipped the key into the tiny keyhole, which fitted perfectly. She unlocked the door, and when she opened it, she saw THE LORAX running across an endless field in the distance.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(gasps)_ I see The Lorax! There he is! _(She tried to squeeze through the door, grunting) _I simply _(grunts) _must get through! _(She can't. She backed out from the door, and locked it shut.) _

**MR. HUNCH: **_(chuckles)_ Well I am afraid that isn't something you can do. You are much too big for this door. It's sad, but true.

**TWILIGHT: **_(huffs)_ If Only I was smaller. Oh there is GOT to be some way I can get through?

**MR. HUNCH: **Ha-ha you see, you are having a hunch. I am sure you'll have the answer in a punch.

**TWILIGHT: **I am sorry Mr. Hunch. I appreciate your advice, but a problem like this isn't something I am able…

**MR. HUNCH: **Not able? Then how do you suppose that drink got on the table?

_(MR. HUNCH then points at a small "Jug-like" glass bottle on the small table in the middle of the room, with a green colored drink inside. The bottle said "Goose Juice." TWILIGHT couldn't believe her eyes.) _

**TWILIGHT: **Huh? But-How did…I…You…What?! How did that bottle get there? It wasn't there a minute ago.

**MR. HUNCH: **Well gee don't look at me. I don't know?

_(TWILIGHT walked over to the table and picked up the bottle. She also placed the key on the table.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Goose Juice? What in the world is Goose Juice?

**MR. HUNCH: **Glad you asked. Goose Juice is typically juice for a goose. But that doesn't mean other creatures can't drink it if they choose. You don't need an excuse.

**TWILIGHT: **That doesn't sound too tasty. Still.

_(She then noticed a label tied to the end of the bottle cork.)_

**TWILIGHT: **"Drink Me?" Hmm. This could be my answer in getting through that door. _(She examines the bottle) _It doesn't say anywhere that a person like me should drink this. Then again, I did "followed my hunch," So this could make me grow smaller. _(Gasps)_ If it makes me smaller, then I should be able to fit through that tiny door!

**MR. HUNCH: **So what are you waiting for?

**TWILIGHT: **_(Laughing nervously) _Oh right, sorry. I was just…given myself some advice. Well, there is only one way to find out.

_(TWILIGHT pulled the cork from the bottle, and drank the "Goose Juice." She only drank a little bit though, as she was not sure what would happen. She smacked her lips a bit.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Mmm. This actually isn't that bad. _(She drank a little bit more, and placed the jug back on the table)_ It has a sort of an apple juice-cherry-lemonade kind of flavor-_(She then squealed with a shock, as she felt as if the room was getting larger) WHA_! What's Happening to me?!

_(TWILIGHT was shrinking, that's what is happening. She continued to shrink smaller and smaller until she was as big as the tiny door.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(gasps) _Oh My Gosh! I have been shrunk!

**MR. HUNCH: **_(who was now just as small as TWILIGHT) _Indeed. You have shrunk from the Goose Juice you drunk.

**TWILIGHT: **_(Who was now excited and happy) _and now I am just at the right size to fit through that door! _(She than started to head towards the door, but was stopped by MR. HUNCH.)_

**MR. HUNCH: **Wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting something more? More than just the door?

**TWILIGHT: **No I am fine. I just need to unlock it with the key and-_(Her eyes soon widen up with fear) _Oh No! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-_(She looked up at the glass table in panic.) _NOOOO! I left the key up on the table! _(She face-palmed and groaned)_ How could I be so stupid? Can't you get it for me Mr. Hunch? Please?

**MR. HUNCH: **I am afraid that I am too small to get that Key. You see, I am only a Hunch. I cannot grow different sizes like a tree. I only exist in your mind. You see?

**TWILIGHT: **_(unamused) _No, not really. _(She glanced back up at the table with an annoyed groan) _Oh, great.

_(The ledge of the table was too high for her to jump up and grab onto. So she tried to climb up one of the table legs like a tree. She kept struggling to climb herself up the leg until she lost her grip and fell back down on the floor with a BUMP.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(whining) _Oh no. What am I going to do now?

**MR. HUNCH: **I think I know how. Maybe you should see what's in that box by your feet? It just might have exactly what you need, guaranteed.

_(Twilight nearly jumped with a startle, when she suddenly saw a small box sitting next to her feet.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Ah! Now I know for a fact that box wasn't here just a minute ago? Geez, this place keeps getting weirder by the second. _(She opened the box, and inside was another small "Jug-like" glass bottle similar to the "Goose Juice" she had before. However the drink color was orange instead of green. The bottle also said: "Moose Juice.") "_Moose Juice?"

**MR. HUNCH: **Ah, now "Moose Juice," Not "Goose Juice," is juice for a moose… Sometimes. But if you were able to drink Goose Juice, I think you will be fine.

**TWILIGHT: **Well, the Goose Juice was able to make me shrink, and a Moose is obviously larger than a Goose. So if the _Goose_ Juice made me grow smaller, then the _Moose_ Juice might make me grow taller. Now, if this makes me grow taller, then I will be able to reach the key. But if this juice somehow makes me grow smaller, I can creep under the door. Either way, I can get my way through.

_(With that said, TWILIGHT pulled the cork from the bottle, and drunk a little bit of the "Moose Juice." She scrunched up her face a bit, because the drink had a more sour taste than the Goose Juice. Sure enough, after her drink, TWILIGHT started to grow taller.) _

**TWILIGHT: **_(sighing in relief as she grew) _Thank Goodness. _(But by the time she felt like she was at the size that she wanted, she couldn't stop growing! She kept on growing…) _Wait a minute! Why Am I still growing? _(...and growing,) _How do I make it stop?! _(…and growing. She then whimpers) _Oh no. _(TWILIGHT was growing so much, that she knocked the table over. She was growing so much, she bumped her head on the ceiling.) _OW!

_(TWILIGHT soon had to sit down to prevent herself from breaking her neck. But even THEN__ she still kept growing. Her right foot soon pressed up against the door, and her left foot then pressed the small MR. HUNCH up against the wall. Then she FINALLY stopped growing. However, TWILIGHT was now so huge, she hogged up the entire room all crunched up.) _

**TWILIGHT: **_(grunting) _well at least I stopped growing. I don't think I can get any larger than this room?

**MR. HUNCH: **_(muffling behind TWILIGHT'S left foot) _get your foot off me right now! before I meet my doom!

_(TWILIGHT looked around the room, with little space that she had, to know where that muffled sound was coming from. She then noticed MR. HUNCH's giant "Glove-hat" sticking out behind the tip of her left shoe. TWILIGHT moved her giant foot off of MR. HUNCH, who immediately squeezed out from behind her shoe, gasping for breath.)_

**TWILIGHT: **_(grunting) _sorry Mr. Hunch.

**MR. HUNCH: **You almost made me threw up my lunch! You should watch where you are growing, the next time you crunch up this old Hunch!

**TWILIGHT: **_(grunting while trying to move/budge her stuck-up body) _Sorry. But I have grown into such an enormous slob,I can't even move. _(grunting)_ I am totally stuck!

**MR. HUNCH: **Heh, well ain't that rotten luck.

**TWILIGHT: **That's not funny.

**MR. HUNCH: **I didn't say it was, Twi-ley.

_(TWILIGHT's eyes soon widen up in panic, and she frantically began looking around the room.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Oh No! No-No-No! Where's the Goose Juice bottle?! It's got to be here somewhere! Can't you see it?!

**MR. HUNCH:** No. I can't find it here, or there! I can't even find it anywhere!

**TWILIGHT: **_(now beginning to sob) _Oh No. That means I- I- I am trapped in here! For-Forever! And I will never see my-my friends ever again! _(She then started to cry, and shed_ _ENORMOUS gallons of tears onto the floor.) _

**MR. HUNCH: **Oh, come on now don't yelp. Crying's not going to do any help.

**TWILIGHT: **_(sobbing through her tears) _I- I- I CAN'T HELP IT! IT'S SO- SO UNBEARABLE! _(She continued to cry, now louder than before.)_

_(TWILIGHT was crying so loudly, that she kept shedding more of her gallon-filled tears_._ The Tears kept falling and splashing all over the floor, faster by the second, like air-missiles bombing a war field. TWILIGHT was practically flooding the entire room.)_

**MR. HUNCH: **No! This won't do at all! Big girl, Stop with the bawl! Quit It! You are crying so much you are creating a big water pit! And I do not like it, not one little bit!

_(But it was no use. TWILIGHT kept on crying and crying, which made the Pool of tears in the room grow deeper and deeper. The pool grew so deep that the small MR. HUNCH had to doggy-paddle in the tears to prevent him from drowning. But as MR. HUNCH paddled through the heavy "tear" rain, he noticed a familiar looking bottle with a green colored drink inside, floating and bobbing towards him. It was the Goose Juice!)_

**MR. HUNCH: **Oh Look Miss! Look Miss! Look at This! It's the Goose Juice! The Goose Juice! There is no Excuse! Drink it up Miss! Drink the Cup Miss! Before we drown into the abyss!

_(Wiping up her eyes, TWILIGHT picked up the Goose Juice from her pool of tears, and drank it. In just less than a second, she shrunk to the size of a mouse, and fell with the now empty "Goose Juice" bottle into the pool below. She landed with a SPLASH in the tears below. TWILIGHT dived so deep in the pool that she felt the tip of her shoes touching the bottom floor of the flooded room. She then pushed and swam herself back up to the surface, gasping for breath. TWILIGHT quickly noticed the empty bottle floating towards her like a raft. She grabbed onto the handle of the bottle tightly, the same way she would hold onto a wooden board floating in the water.)_

**TWILIGHT: **(sighs) Oh, I wished I didn't cry that much. At least I got myself unstuck, but the door is still locked, and I can't find the key.

**MR HUNCH: **_(Who is now standing on top of a bobbing cork in the pool, with the key in his hand.) _No need to worry miss. Allow Me.

_(with both hands, MR. HUNCH inserted the key into the keyhole, and unlocked the door.)_

**TWILIGHT: **Oh Thank You! Thank You so much Mr. Hunch.

_(The small door then swung open, and the water rushed right through it, like water going down the drain, carrying the TWILIGHT on the bottle with it. As TWILIGHT rain past the door, she soon found herself in what looked liked the middle of an unusual ocean.)_

* * *

_*(In the next chapter, Twilight will be encountering some strange fish swimming by in a school, almost as if they came straight from McElligot's Pool. As well as encountering sandy beaches populated by Star-bellied and Plain-bellied Sneetches, who have an odd tradition known as "Caucus Races.")*_

* * *

**Note: **

**Just a reminder this IS my very first Fanfic I have ever written, so any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own ANY properties of Dr. Seuss, My Little Pony/Equestria Girls, or Alice in Wonderland, and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.)**


End file.
